I Shrunk the Master - Part 4 - The Little Flying Escapade
by Blue bird of paradise
Summary: Tiny Rai grows wings! Featuring tiny!Rai and Takeo with mentions of Frankenstein and RK-5.


**I Shrunk the Master - Part 4 - The little Flying Escapade**

Takeo stumbled into the house, bleary eyed from exhaustion after an intense training session with the rest of the RK members. Even in his half dead state, his senses were as sharp as ever. And when he was just about to enter the living room, he caught sight of something small and red flying towards him from behind. He didn't have to dodge it because it was clearly not aimed at him, so before it could zip past him, Takeo lunged at it. He did it on a purely instinctual level. Since he couldn't afford to let it crash into anything or Frankenstein would have his head on a platter. But the moment his bare hands closed around the propelling object, he felt like he'd been electrocuted and he lost consciousness.

* * *

About an hour ago, Rai had been left alone with his tiny cup of tea after Frankenstein and the others had gone to the secret base where they could practice their fighting skills without fear of damaging the surrounding area. It was rare for Frankenstein to take part in those sessions, but when he did, they always turned out to be very intense though they don't last very long.

One had to wonder if Frankenstein was really helping them improve or just venting his frustrations on them. Rai was pretty certain that the reason behind Frankenstein's frustration this time is the recent mishap which led to his shrunken body. He is well aware that despite all his reassurances, Frankenstein was still beating himself up for his mistake.

He wondered if perhaps a more tangible proof of his perfect health would help appease Frankenstein's worry. And decided upon showing Frankenstein that he could now access all his powers without any strain on his health. But he couldn't just create a Blood Field for no reason, and therefore chose the most harmless one of all. Within the blink of an eye, a pair of large blood red wings, at least ten times bigger than the rest of his body, which was a mere fifteen centimeters now, protruded from his shoulder blades. He flapped them once lightly to check their movement and decided to fly around a bit. He still hasn't adjusted to the sight of everything around him being so much bigger than himself; perhaps looking at them from a higher plane would help.

* * *

Rai had just finished exploring the living room from this new vantage point and was about to enter the kitchen when he saw Takeo at the threshold and shifted to the side a bit so as to avoid crashing into him. He was about to fly past him when he, all too suddenly, found himself encased within a pair of large calloused hands. He realized that they belonged to Takeo and tried to retract his wings but the mod human was too hasty and had already fainted from the shock of coming into direct contact with his Blood Wings.

Rai was only using the bare minimum power required to maintain the physical transformation and didn't channel any energy to the destructive ability of his wings. Even so, a direct contact with them coupled with the surprise effect of the sudden movement had toppled the delicate balance and ended in Takeo experiencing the effect of being struck by thunder.

_Maybe these wings weren't as harmless as he thought after all..._

But Takeo had merely lost consciousness, it wasn't life threatening. So Rai wondered if he should just "awaken" him or simply wait for the effect to wear off. And hovered over his prone body while pondering.

* * *

_Flap_

_Flap Flap Flap..._

Takeo was slowly regaining consciousness and the first thing he heard was the faint, gentle sound of fluttering feathers. He waited a few moments, concentrating his hearing on picking up any noise that could indicate the presence of other people in whatever place he was currently in. He warily opened his eyes when he couldn't pick up any sound other than his own shallow breathing and the strange sound of wings flapping. And came upon the most absurd scene ever.

There was a tiny red winged angel hovering above him. It's wings were glimmering faintly, and looked like twin red flames suspended in the air. It was very alluring and Takeo wanted to feel them with his hands but found that he couldn't even move his fingers when he tried to reach out. His immediate thought was that perhaps he'd died and gone to heaven. But how could someone like him be admitted into heaven? And aren't angels supposed to have pure white wings?! This angel also seemed to have blood colored eyes, the strands framing it's small beautiful face were raven and...oh...the face...it looked like a carbon copy of the Noblesse.

It took another few seconds for his recently fried brain to realize that it was indeed the Noblesse and that the familiar ceiling that he could see belonged to Frankenstein's house. So he wasn't dead...

Takeo also recalled hearing about Rai's ability to develop wings from Frankenstein. But it happens only in the advanced stage of his transformation, so he only used it when a battle had escalated to an extreme... So for him to have his wings out right now means...

_He_ must have faced an enemy while they were engaged in their spar down stairs! - This was the most logical (idiotic) conclusion his fried up brain could come up with.

Meanwhile Rai continued to gently flutter about near Takeo's head, observing his condition. He saw a multitude of expressions swiftly passing over the still somewhat disoriented looking man. But remained blissfully unaware of the turmoil his appearance was causing. Then, all of sudden Takeo bolted upright, almost crashing into him in the process once again, if not for him retracting quickly.

"Are you alright? Where is the enemy?!" Takeo groaned out urgently and gritted his teeth at the spike of pain caused by the sudden movement.

…And the only response he got for his fervently voiced question was an incomprehensible, blank look from the tiny creature in front of him.

On closer inspection, he noticed a minute crease in Rai's eyebrows and his head was slightly, very slightly, tilted to the side as if he was confused. He wondered what was so confusing about his question, but was pulled out of his thoughts by an unexpected reply.

"I am fine. …you need to rest some more. "

_What...but then why... _

"I was merely testing my powers."

Oh...ooh...! Finally, understanding dawned upon Takeo and he was able to notice certain details that were inconsistent with the scenario his mind had come up with... like the lack of rubble or a crater anywhere within sight. All he could see was Frankenstein's living room appearing as immaculately clean as ever. He'd panicked for no reason…Takeo lowered his head, feeling stupid. But his embarrassment faded away quickly and was replaced by sparks of delight when he felt a tiny hand on his shoulder, patting him. Perhaps a little embarrassment like this once in a while wasn't so bad after all…

Pat… Pat… Pat…

The End.

* * *

A/N: Your review will make me and tiny!Rai very happy! ^_^


End file.
